Entering
by Spot Conlon's Gurl
Summary: In the light of his past David and his family are forced to move to another school district. There he enters a hard Brooklyn High School of survival of the fitest. With his past records will he be accepted as one of them or looked upon as a fake delinquet


Disclaimer: Hey I don't own any of them. Though if I owned spot well...lusting is a sin so we won't go there Kay `o *!  
  
Authors Note: I am a long time reader, first time poster.......so........................BE KIND! I know that I lack grammar skills but please you evil picky people leave me be I am working on it! Now this is an AU Newsies, yes the newsies are in modern times and modern high school! So enjoy the story and also, I am in love with David!!!!! Not from Newsies but a real life David!!  
  
~*~  
  
When life throws you curve ball after curve ball on one certain field, pack up and move on to the next park. ~ Me  
  
There they were again, those feelings of nerves nausea. The Steadily rising feeling of frogs jumping in his stomach. Today after three days, to nights of stalling, he was going back. Now there he sat, in his sisters car, the radio turned to a rock station and the digital stereo clock blinking 7:30. The first realization that hit him was what the hell was he doing up at 7:30 in the morning, and the second was that he was staring his new horror in the face. Though this was not just any horror no this way the spine tingling, blood run cold, and clammy hand horror. Yes, this was the ultimate terror; a new high school.  
Sara had long since gone in, past the large wooden doors, a few students following. She, being the over achiever she was, had probably: registered with the office, made friends with all her teachers, made friends with all the preps, and started working on her homework. He felt as though the frogs were going to come up with the vomit that was forming by thinking of his stupid sister. His eyes grow wide with his third realization of the day, what if his sister had spread all the rumors of his misfortune in their other school. He narrowed his eyes in demise, as he pictured his tongue flapping sister telling everyone from janitor to football captain of his diabolical deeds back at ridgemont. and his time in detention camp.  
He slumped farther into the worn material of the car seat in frustration. His long trendils of curly hair grazed his high cheek bone and his hand immediately went to swat it away and itch the spot it had lain. The past, his past, it was not his fault, it was the uncontrollable serge that he had no power to stop. His life plunged forward with him hanging on for dear life, hanging on by a very loose grip too. He sighed as he knew this school was not going to be what he and his parents hoped it would be. Suddenly the flash of the clock caught his pure blue eyes, he studied the blinking number as if it held the answer, and in a way it kind of did. Time flew, maybe his time here would fly by as well. He opened the door slowly and stood putting weight on the soles of his brown Doc Martins.  
"Here I go " With that he walked up to the large oak doors and pushed them open to enter a desolate dark hallway. "Great I am Early."  
  
***  
"Kelly!" He growled as he felt the sting of the cold cement against his back, the warm rush to his face and the liquid the poured down it.   
  
"I's tolda boys, da hand is quicka den da eye." A smile lit the stern set features of the young golden haired boy, that led one of the school most notorious gangs. He let the eyes lids of his right eye touch tenderly for a brief moment, in a wink.  
  
The boy groaned lowly as he staggared onto the soles of his feet. He glared at Jack with haterd as he slow reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small slick silver sheath. Jack took a deep breath and highered his stance., a cruel smirk rose upon the holder's mouth as he cocked his borw. " We will see who's da boy now........eh......jacky boy." He sprung the switchblade and let it gleam in a dark glory.   
  
~*~*~*~   
That is it for now but if you like it please review and I will make the next chapter long. I know that this one was short but it is sorta setting the tone of the story. I want to write it in a dark dramatic, romantic way, with a a few comic reliefs. So please tell me what you thinks 


End file.
